


地中海假日

by xiyun1019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 战后向，又名麻瓜邮轮一周游。已更新为修改版，结局重写了。黑历史，慎入！





	地中海假日

01

“说真的，为什么是你？”哈利·波特望着眼前长长的队伍，百无聊赖到只能和德拉科·马尔福——方圆几千米内他唯一认识的人——聊天打发时间。

“因为魔咒伤害科精通黑魔法的只有我一个人最近闲着。”带着墨镜的金发男人懒洋洋地哼了一声，“我还想问呢，怎么魔法部就这么没人吗，这点小案子也要救世主亲自上阵？”

——或许称为互相嘲讽更合适一点。

哈利耸耸肩不置可否。“只是没想到你会愿意来这种麻瓜成群的地方。”

“你没想到的事多了去了。”男人把行李交给签到处的工作人员，掏出魔法部事先准备的假身份卡推过去，顺便瞅了眼黑发傲罗的ID卡，“我很好奇你会念自己的名字么，Mr.Radcliffe？”

“管好你自己吧，自大的Felton先生。”哈利哼了一声。也只有波特和马尔福才会把麻瓜化名都拿来互相嘲讽了吧。

他已经预见到接下来的一周会多么煎熬。

*

距离大战已经过去五年，哈利如愿成了一名傲罗，而德拉科在马尔福庄园里蜗居了近两年后终于决定去圣芒戈任职治疗师。由于傲罗队长哈利·波特总是冲在最前面的勇敢无畏——马尔福称之为没脑子且不要命，本以为毕业后便不会再有交集的两人又开始在圣芒戈三天两头的碰面。

“又是你啊疤头。”

“这话该我问你吧，来圣芒戈十次有九次都碰上你，我是不是可以怀疑你对我图谋不轨了，马尔福？”

“话不要讲那么难听——你的生存活动权现在可是掌握在我手中啊，救世主。”

“滚一边去。”

……

诸如此类的对话上演过于频繁，周围的人早就从一开始充满兴致的围观变成后来的熟视无睹，当事人却还乐此不疲，仿佛已经变成波特和马尔福见面的第一道必经程序。

不再像学生时代那样总是针锋相对，比起争吵更像无伤大雅的玩笑，可他们的交集也就到此为止了。

*

商务套间在邮轮的第13层，在目标对象的住所总统套房的正下方。哈利合上案情宗卷，对着地图发起呆来。

这当然不是马尔福口中说的“小案子”，不仅是追捕在逃罪犯，还牵扯到了麻瓜。

随着近年来大量麻瓜界的发明被引入魔法界，各类烟草制品和相关产品也在流入魔法界的市场，其中不乏毒品一类的麻瓜违禁品。巫师对毒品的抗性要比麻瓜强得多，又由于其高昂的价格，一般只有少数上流社会的人们负担的起，魔法部便没有明令禁止过它的流通，通常对这类灰色市场睁一眼闭一眼——然而，有空子可钻就会出问题。

接二连三的有人因为接触了毒品及相关烟草制品受到黑魔法侵害，好几人甚至因此丧命，魔法部这才重视起对相关市场的管制。

作案的黑魔法至今未能确定。所有的魔法痕迹在物品接触到第一个受害人后都会自动销毁，甚至在人体内的残留也非常少，由此只能推断是某种古老高阶黑魔法。圣芒戈现存的魔药对此魔法造成的创伤治疗效果都不甚如人意，许多受害者的情况还在恶化，急需拿到原始样品研究出更有效的解药。

始作俑者的真面目和最终目的目前还不得而知，唯一获得的消息是他大概率会和一个被买通的麻瓜走私贩（也是主要供货源）在一艘麻瓜制造的地中海邮轮上碰面，交接货物或是再干点别的什么——这便是他们现在在这里的原因了。

“晚上有个船长欢迎酒会，你是不是该准备下了，波特？”

“Shit.你能不能别提这事了，”哈利像是想到了什么不堪入目的画面，“就不能不用那该死的破办法么？”

“这可不是我的主意。”

“……”傲罗队长想要假装自己是一条死鱼。

要找到嫌犯黑魔法师，就得先拿下与他接头的麻瓜。那麻瓜商人大约是什么黑帮派的头儿，周围总是有大批魁梧的黑衣保镖，本人的警惕性也极高，一般人无法接近，只除了一种人——被他看上的人。据称那油腻的中年人尤其偏好身材火辣的年轻碧眼美人，且好男色。

恶，哈利嫌恶地皱起眉，真是……

为方便行事不引起太多注意，魔法部这次只派了一个傲罗和一个治疗师混进邮轮执行任务。那个不得不去通过色诱拿下目标的倒霉蛋，当然就是哈利·波特了。

抗议自然是无效的。

事实证明，每当哈利觉得自己不可能更倒霉时，梅林总会告诉他：不，你的霉运是没有尽头的。

——圣芒戈派来了马尔福治疗师协助此案的调查。

——为了“效果能好一点”，魔法部的人还给他准备了一些让人感到难以形容的服装。

哈利觉得自己不如直接从格兰芬多塔楼跳下去算了。

可去他妈的，当年那没鼻子的神经病都没这么让他绝望。任劳任怨的傲罗队长一边在心里大骂一边笨拙地试图把那些可笑的衣物套到身上，繁复的衣物让他一个头两个大。

“马尔福，能帮我看看这玩意怎么弄吗？”

马尔福半天都没回话。哈利奇怪地抬头，看到对方神色不自然的脸。

“What？我以为你对这些‘时尚’应该比较了解？为什——”他的话在不经意瞥到一旁的镜子时戛然而止。

镜子里的他白色的马甲半挂在肩上，半透的纱衫领口大开，胸膛和腰脐部位几乎一览无余，下身的皮制紧身皮裤扣子开着挂在臀上，内裤边缘都露了出来。

“……”

“把你裤子和衣服上的扣子都扣起来。”

“……那这个呢？”哈利尴尬地拎着两条长短不一的金属链子不知所措。

“挂上啊。”

“怎么挂啊？”

德拉科扯了扯嘴角：“你以为我知道？”

最后治疗师还是帮傲罗挂了链子。我够不到，哈利说。

他的手在对方胯骨上方一点点的地方拉拉扯扯，头低着几乎抵在傲罗的背上，细碎的发丝骚得哈利脖颈后面痒痒的。

哈利不太舒服地动了动身子，臀部刚好碰到男人的手心，德拉科被他晃的心烦气躁，一掌拍在他屁股上方：“你他妈别动行不行！”

哈利瞪了他一眼，“痒死了又不是我的错！我要告你性骚扰，马尔福！”

“去呗，你觉得有人会信吗？”

“你！你真是每次都在刷新我对你厚脸皮的认知。”

“你连个衣服都没法自己穿好，还好意思说我？”

“操，我说的有错吗？马尔福居然连波特的屁股都不放过，不知道的还以为你几个世纪没见过女人了。”

“我是没有谈过恋爱啊。”他哼了一声，“比不得救世主和韦斯莱家的小母鼬恩爱。”

“别这么叫金妮。还有，我们早就分手了。”

“没有韦斯莱也有其他人，没什么区别。”

“谁跟你说的，你为什么会觉得我还有空关心爱情？”说完哈利愣了愣。我为什么要和马尔福说这个？

德拉科颇有些意外地挑起眉。“想不到救世主竟然这么没有桃花运。”

他的语气隐隐地透出愉悦，哈利只当是马尔福对自己一如既往的嘲讽。

02

欢迎酒会的致辞和节目表演只是暗夜狂欢的序曲，当背景音乐从舒缓的音符转为节奏感极强的电子音，架子鼓和电吉他搏斗的声音在空气中炸开，全场的气氛被推上最高潮，夜晚的游戏才正式开始。

吧台上摆满了盛有各色鸡尾酒的托盘，高脚杯随着人们摇摆的动作不时碰撞在一起，飞溅的酒液洒的到处都是，酒精混合的味道游离在空气中刺激着神经。各色灯光落在舞池里，昏暗的环境中一对对贴身热舞的人们紧拥在一起，大尺度的暧昧动作随处可见。

已经装扮完毕的哈利和德拉科一起进了场，那麻瓜商人想必不会放弃酒会这么好的猎艳机会。

一路上向黑发傲罗搭讪的人不在少数。不化妆便自然呈现的红唇白肤，绿宝石般的眼睛，被破格穿搭衬托出来的身体曲线，这样的美人必然是招蜂引蝶的。傲罗队长本人对此毫无自觉，只是不停地拒绝源源不断的邀请，锲而不舍地在人群中打着转。

看起来波特被人扒衣服是迟早的事了。操，这儿的人怎么都那么饥渴？德拉科暗骂，心里对麻瓜的印象分从零下降到了绝对零度。

在看到哈利被一个男人以调戏的手法捉住手腕后他终于沉不住气，皱着眉大步走过去把黑发傲罗拉到一边。

“你脑子呢？这样下去要找到啥时候去，”男人的眼底一片阴沉，“别他妈目标没找到还被别人骗上床。”

“你未免想太多，他们根本打不过我。”哈利不客气地瞪回去，“你干什么？不好好找目标也不要妨碍我工作。”

德拉科难得被噎了一下，他总不能说看着你被揩油觉得恼火吧？不过他很快找到了更正当的理由。

“你不觉得这样效率很低？你看，视野最广人最多的舞池你还进不去吧？”

哈利张开嘴，又合上。“那你说怎么办？”

德拉科弯起嘴角，半弯下腰朝哈利伸出一只手，做出邀请的姿势。

“……请我跳舞？你认真的吗，马尔福？”哈利怀疑地盯着自己面前外形修长优雅的手，“这有什么用？”

“你自己看看舞池有多拥挤。不找个人贴在一起转圈怎么到处移动寻找目标？”标准的马尔福式挑眉，“而且，波特，我都愿意牺牲自己的皮鞋陪你跳舞了，你还有什么好抱怨的——别这么看我，我就是知道你跳舞的时候会不断地踩别人鞋。”

“……”

他们和着音乐的节拍在舞池里旋转，从这一头转到那一头，哈利的目光不停地在周围人群中流转，却始终没有发现任何形似目标的人影，视野的高度也被身高限制住了。

Fuck。

哈利的内心逐渐焦躁起来，脚下的步子开始失去章法。在一次两人身体分离只有手牵着的旋转动作中，脚下一滑失去了重心，整个人往后仰去。

完了，哈利心想。他一瞬间失去了反应能力，脑海中甚至已经出现自己脑袋后面磕出一个大包的悲惨画面。

预想中的疼痛并没有到来，一只手掌贴上后腰，另一只相握的手同时往回拽，迅速把正在往后倒的身体扳了回来。

哈利睁开眼，由于惯性他整个人都紧贴在德拉科身上，看起来很柔软的嘴唇就在眼前两三公分的地方，两个人的呼吸都交融在一起，对方呼出的气息打在脸上，晕开一片绯红色。

大手依然扶在哈利凹陷的腰肢上，热度隔着衣料在皮肤上蔓延，相握的手不知何时成了十指相扣的姿势，手掌紧贴之处热得仿佛一团火。

德拉科俯着身侧头贴在哈利侧颈处，姿势在旁人看来如同爱侣般亲密，“找到那家伙了。保持这个姿势不要动，跟着我转半圈。”

哈利被他的动作弄得腿都快发软，神智不清中含含糊糊地应了几声。原来刚才一直跳舞的时候也一直贴的那么近还有那么多身体接触吗，哈利暗自惊讶，他感觉自己全身都要烧起来了。

他们转到舞池靠近边缘的地方，正好可以看见不远处VIP卡座里和照片上一模一样的肥头大耳男人。

“我回房间等你。”德拉科的声音再次传进耳朵，哈利偏过头恰好望进他灰蓝色的眼睛，眼底的神色深沉而晦暗不清，一些哈利从来没有看到过也暂时读不懂的东西闪烁其间，如同暗流涌动的火山口。

哈利踏出舞池的时候心脏还跳得飞快。几秒前他才注意到德拉科今天的着装，黑色西装把精瘦的身材衬得恰到好处，藏青色的衬衫显得皮肤愈加苍白，望去有种妖异的美感，是别样的成熟男人气质。

马尔福竟然还挺好看的……以前怎么从来没发现过。

不。今天之前所有反常反应一定都是因为这个鬼地方该死的暧昧气氛，和马尔福本身没有任何关系。哈利一边往目标靠近一边不停地在心里对自己这么说，决定以后绝对不再接受这种任务了，谁也别想让他再去干这种丢脸的事情。

等他冷静下来才后知后觉地发现，刚才马尔福竟然反常地没有嘲笑他差点摔跤，疑惑中下意识地回头，金发男人早已经没影了。

03

找到那麻瓜后一切都出乎意料的顺利。

考虑到案件的特殊性，魔法部特批允许对已经接触过魔法的麻瓜嫌疑犯使用魔法，接下来的操作就非常简单了。

趁那麻瓜所有注意力都放在哈利身上，德拉科从房间里闪身出来对他丢了一个束缚咒，然后好整以暇地靠在门框上看着已经被拉扯得衣衫不整的傲罗队长：“读完没？别告诉我你忘了怎么摄神取念。”

未知情境下使用吐真剂审问并非最佳选择，哈利特意去找了魔法部的前辈训练摄神取念的技巧。摄神取念的证他一直没考出来，但对付一个对大脑封闭术一无所知的麻瓜还是绰绰有余。

哈利拿起笔在纸上写了几行字，对德拉科抬了抬下巴：“看得不是很清楚，大概是在那附近有样品。”

转过头对上中年男人被定格的情迷意乱表情，他只觉得好笑。

“记住了，以后离巫师远一点。”想了想又歪头扬起一个颇有马尔福风范的狡黠笑容，“接着好色吧，你迟早有一天会害死自己的哦。”

接着他举起魔杖：“一忘皆空。”

*

哈利费了好大劲才把已经失去魔法毒品交易记忆的麻瓜给弄回他该在的地方。回到房间时，金发治疗师还在摆弄着容器里的东西，桌上摊满了用施了无限延展咒的袋子带来的大部头古魔药书。

“他们明天中午会在私人包间共进午餐。嫌疑人警惕性应该很高，肯定会发现不对劲，”男人似乎完全没有要抬头的意思，但哈利还是继续说下去了，“所以我想我该早一点混进去，你就继续研究——”

“你到底有没有脑子啊，疤头？”

“什么？”

“你不知道他用的是古黑魔法了？”金发男人皱起眉，“那个人，很危险。”我怎么会放心你一个人去对付他？

黑发男人歪头看了看他，“没事，什么危险的人我没碰到过？”

哦是啊，德拉科讽刺地想，你可是大难不死的男孩，打败黑魔头两次的救世主，战后当了傲罗也从来不安分，三天两头把自己整进圣芒戈，到现在却也还活蹦乱跳。但是你永远不会知道，好几次你重伤昏迷躺在病床上，我都觉得那个心脏快要停跳的人其实是我。

“哪天你把自己害死了我一点都不会觉得奇怪，反正救世主总是妄图把所有责任都揽在自己身上，送死也要冲在第一个。”

“你什么意思？因为危险所以就应该逃避、就能不去执行任务了？马尔福，没想到过了这么多年你还是原来那个胆小鬼。”哈利觉得马尔福似乎有一种神奇的魔力，总是轻易就能点燃他的怒火，无论何时何地。

德拉科沉默地盯着哈利，哈利也不示弱地瞪回来，一时间谁都没有说话。

最终还是德拉科先败下阵来。没有办法，每逢遇上和哈利·波特有关的事情，德拉科·马尔福就会表现得像个长不大的十几岁小孩，永远学不会如何正确得体地表达自己的情绪和想法。

是，我是个彻头彻尾的胆小鬼，我贪生怕死，我从来没有像你这样的献身精神，他在心里承认。但我仅有的几次鼓起勇气踏出自己的安全区，都是因为你。

所以，尽管我作为治疗师此次的任务并不包括和傲罗一起制服嫌犯，你也不一定真的需要我。但既然我已经在这里，那么。

“我和你一起去。”

他顿了顿，“还有些东西需要确认一下。”

04

德拉科一直在桌前忙到天边泛起鱼肚白，朝阳的光线由远及近给海面镀上一层金色。黑发傲罗昨晚说要等他，后来不知什么时候身子一歪靠在沙发上睡着了。

金发男人站在沙发边看了他一会，犹豫着抬手靠近他的脸颊，却在指尖触及嘴唇的那一刹那触电般缩了回来。

用漂浮咒把黑发男人轻柔地放置到床上时，哈利还咂巴着嘴在梦乡中愉快地遨游。

他轻叹一声，转身离去。

*

“他怎么还没来？不该这么早就起疑心吧……”哈利焦躁地拉扯着身上的侍者服装，靠在上菜准备间的窗边盯着不远处的餐厅门。

“那可说不准。”站在他身旁的人哼了一声，“你以为谁都像你一样脑子只有巨怪那么大？”

“该死，那家伙太狡猾了，居然除此之外一丁点关于自己行踪的消息都没透露给那麻瓜。”

倒还知道人家不简单，真难得。德拉科握紧了口袋里的魔杖。

案子真相虽然还并不明朗，但对于一个前食死徒来说，行事手法实在是熟悉得诡异——他几乎可以确定搞事情的人是一个在逃食死徒。

不安的预感在哈利接到客人已入座的通知后直接推门走进了包厢时达到了顶峰。操，冲动鲁莽的格兰芬多，他一边在心里暗骂不好一边小心翼翼地靠近门边。

房间里大概率被施了静音咒，听不到任何声音，德拉科推开门时心脏差点跳出来，哈利正好堪堪躲过一道恶咒，衣衫凌乱，身上还沾着不知道是谁的血。

德拉科举起魔杖，却在对方转过身来时愣了一下，下一刻一道光伴随着“钻心剜骨”朝他飞来，他还没回过神的时候已经近在眼前——

一个人影突然从旁边窜过来，把他扑倒在地，山楂木魔杖顺势飞出好几米远。他睁开眼看到一头乱糟糟的黑发——事先施的面容混淆咒肯定已经因为某种原因失效了，哈利趴在他身上闷哼了一声便失去了意识。

“波特！”

德拉科挣扎着从地上爬起来，对上一根快要抵到他鼻子上的魔杖和一双阴翳的眼睛。一个古怪的笑容绽开，“我说是谁呢，原来是救世主和我们的小叛徒。”

德拉科咽了咽口水，一只手紧紧握住昏倒在地的黑发傲罗的手腕。

“你现在好像过得很好嘛？”面前的人轻蔑地笑了笑，魔杖粗暴地戳在男人颈动脉上，“可算给我找到你了，小，少，爷。”

没想到犯事者竟然会是父亲曾经的手下，他以为那人早就被绳之以法了。一个非常古怪的中年老男人，一直都在研究各种奇奇怪怪的邪恶玩意，也因此曾被伏地魔所重用。他出身于一个没落的纯血家族，为了生计不得不为马尔福家族工作，后因为和Lucius起了‘不可饶恕的冲突’而被辞退。

且不提战后几乎所有的在逃食死徒都对马尔福一家抱有很大的敌意，这个人在战前就和马尔福有过节，一直在伺机报复，在经历过最后一战后对他们不恨之入骨才奇怪。

“我不会立刻杀死你的——我要慢慢地折磨你，完美的药剂试验品，等最后再让你凌迟而死……”他眯了眯眼，怪笑起来。德拉科打了个哆嗦。

他的脖子突然被一把掐住了：“你不觉得自己很可笑吗？以为大战最后倒戈一下就能抹去自己曾经的身份吗？人家看到你只会觉得恶心吧，是不是？”

食死徒的魔杖在眼前挥了挥，金发青年瞳孔震动嘴唇颤抖，身体却还下意识地往旁边靠，似乎想挡住身后的傲罗。

“活该。”那人冷笑一声，一脚踩在金发男人的手上，挥着魔杖对他使了个锁腿咒，“现在救世主也死了，再也没人救得了你这过街老鼠——”

“昏昏倒地！”

德拉科猛的回头，哈利气喘吁吁地半跪在地上，手里拿着自己那根之前飞出去的魔杖。

金发男人惨白的脸色终于出现了一丝血色，“你真不要命啊波特，要不是探到你的脉搏，我他妈真的会以为你死了。”

哈利讪笑，看起来还很虚弱。“怎么样，我演技还不错吧？”

德拉科狠狠瞪了他一眼。

*

他们费了些力气才把那食死徒运回房间。刚一坐下治疗师便扯着傲罗丢了好几个检验咒语，确认没有大碍后又仔细地给他施了治疗咒，才暗自松了口气。

“马尔福你要不要这么鸡毛，跟个老妈子似的。”哈利对他的过度敏感有些无语，“我都说了没事。”

“你自己想想如果我不在那里的话会怎么样。”德拉科心情并不好，他是第一次亲眼见识傲罗平时的工作有多危险，虽然这对于哈利来说可能只是很普通的一次任务。

说得好像你看到我进去之后发生了什么一样，哈利心想。但他也确实不敢昧着良心说一点事都没有，毕竟差一点他就要被不可饶恕咒击中了。

黑巫师不知是有违法的魔力探测器还是什么特殊装置，在哈利刚进入房间时就识破了他的身份。多亏他足够警惕，才勉强躲过了猝不及防射过来的第一道钻心剜骨。随后便是混战，那人动作极其灵活，平时用得很顺手的“除你武器”完全不起作用，一道接一道招式诡异的攻击魔法被丢过来，哈利即使身经百战也被砍中了好几次，再单打独斗下去绝对凶多吉少。

“也就再多几个伤口……这不是有治疗师吗？”不管怎么样口头上不能输，哈利习惯性嘴硬。

然而看着金发治疗师愈发阴沉的脸色，他还是心虚地移开了眼：“呃……你不是说有东西要问他吗？我刚处理完了，可以去了。”

马尔福今天怎么回事，平时在圣芒戈一句好话都听不到，现在倒是大惊小怪起来了。

*

德拉科侧身贴在关押罪犯的书房外隔间墙壁上，没有意识到自己全身的肌肉都紧绷起来了。

房内传来一声冷笑，古怪的食死徒似乎已经发现了他的到来。

“怎么，不敢进来了？”

德拉科闭了闭眼压下心头的不适：“你如果不想受魔法部的审讯时受到太多折磨的话，最好配合我一点。解药的最后一步反咒是什么？”他很确定那最关键的一步咒语在任何他所知道的典籍里都没有可以匹配上的条例。确实，他可以让负责接应的同事继续接下去的工作，但在只差一步就可以成功的时候，德拉科不想就这么停下。

对方嗤笑一声，仿佛听到了什么天大的笑话。

“我怎么不知道小马尔福什么时候竟然开始当起了救死扶伤的圣人？”

“我没空跟你废话。”

“哼，马尔福。永远只会跪舔别人的脚，见风使舵，表面装得很清白其实什么都干完了，真是可笑，你们竟然还没被人弄死。”

“随便你怎么想吧。”金发男人有些不耐地皱起眉。“我再问一遍，告诉我还是等魔法部的酷刑审问，你自己选。”

那边传来一声怪笑，像是某种野兽的嘶吼，“你想要反咒？没门。你不觉得很可笑么，都是食死徒，我们被迫亡命天涯，你们舒舒服服地在偌大的完好无损的庄园里安逸地活着，甚至还能在这装圣人，凭什么？哈，别拿审判那一套说事，你，马尔福，你自己清楚你们究竟干了些什么。”

“你以为别人就不知道么？你以为那些所谓的无辜百姓会相信审判书上的满纸荒唐言么？少做着清白无辜的样子自欺欺人了。哦，你大概还不知道吧，民间的一个什么暗杀意向投票榜，马尔福这个姓氏可是高居榜首呢。怎么样，意不意外？想安稳地生活下去？做梦！……”

我当然知道，德拉科在心里说，脑袋无力地后仰靠在墙上。耳边的声音逐渐在他不清晰的意识中开始模糊化，渐渐化成了许许多多人异口同声对他的声讨与辱骂，几年来不断出现的言语攻击是挥之不去的梦魇，此刻再次将他吞没。

食死徒……你是个食死徒……这是无论怎样都改变不了的事实……人们永远不会真正接受你……就是活该被痛恨……

他早已听不清那人究竟还在说些什么，来自过去的、现在的、未来的，无数的声音在耳中嗡鸣，就像无底的沼泽一般缠住他，拖着他不断地往下坠。

德拉科咬牙摸索着魔杖想要丢个静音咒，但是有人比他更快。他睁开眼看见一双熟悉的眼睛，哈利有些尴尬地笑了笑：“抱歉，我不是故意要听的，但是他真的太吵了……”

他这才发现自己已经满头冷汗，手指甲都快抠进肉里了。

金发治疗师疲惫地摆摆手，难得没有呛回去。

05

地中海的海水是漂亮的深蓝色，往深处则是一片望不见底的沉黑。远处水天相接之处，大半颗夕阳还坠在海平面上，余晖把海面染成了暧昧的昏黄色，轻柔的海风卷着海水特有的腥味扑面而来，啾啼的海鸟展翅点着海水滑翔而去，在海面荡起一圈圈涟漪。

德拉科靠在甲板的栏杆上，凝神眺望远方。哈利端了两杯香槟走到他身边。德拉科看了他一眼，接过香槟却并不喝，另一只手仍抚在左手小臂内侧无意识地摩挲着。

哈利没有问他为什么就算是这样的大热天也从来不穿短袖，总是只穿深色的长袖薄衬衫。

他最清楚那是什么。

曾经的“荣耀”，后来的重压与无奈，最后都化成了深深嵌进灵魂的疼痛与耻辱的烙印。

那个食死徒以一种无情的方式把那些不光彩的时光在德拉科的面前重新摊开，无异于强行把结痂的伤口拆开线使其受到二次伤害，结果并不意外，之前草草的处理聊胜于无，以至于它到现在还没有长好。如果没有人取出深埋其中的残余玻璃渣，也许就会慢慢变成一个永久性的疮疤。

德拉科的新医生开始工作了。

“明天就可以摆脱那个神经病了，我觉得我们该cheer up一下。”

哈利没有说任何安慰的话语，劝慰的言语在多数时候都是旁人徒劳无力的多余行为，其目的也多是为凸显劝慰者的悲天悯人而非其他，他非常清楚这种行为在波特和马尔福之间尤其没有必要。

他也是他故事里的人，他看着他的伤口形成、溃烂，他希望他的伤口有一天能愈合，也希望他们都能向前看。

“魔法部批了一整周时间给我们，不如把剩下的几天当作免费假期，你觉得怎么样？”

男人转过身来，天边火红的晚霞伴着最后几缕夕阳余晖镀在他铂金色的发梢上，晕出淡淡的亮色光晕。“邀请一个马尔福在一艘麻瓜成群的邮轮上待一周？真有你的，波特。”

黑发傲罗笑了：“那我就当你答应了。”

金发治疗师哼了一声，举起高脚杯迎上哈利凑过来的酒杯，玻璃相碰发出的清脆声响被身后甲板入口处高分贝的流行乐淹没，又一支夜晚交响曲拉开了序幕。

06

第二天的交接很顺利，除了魔法部和圣芒戈派来接应的人在听说他们决定继续在麻瓜邮轮上待到航程结束时，满脸都是太阳从西边升起来的惊悚表情。

在除了两个巫师及随身物品外没有任何东西属于魔法界的麻瓜邮轮上待一周这种事，是以前的德拉科绝不可能做的事，而且他还一定会把这么做的人狠狠嘲笑一顿。

然而他现在却成了那个会被以前的自己狠狠鄙视的人了。德拉科重新回到邮轮上后才意识到自己做了什么，突然就有点后悔。

该死的疤头。

或许还有该死的他自己。

如果波特没有提出那个“免费假期”的主意的话，更重要的是，如果德拉科 马尔福没有他妈的暗恋了哈利 波特好多年的话，这一切就不会发生。

和救世主在同一个房里单独相处一周，这种诱惑有谁拒绝得了呢？就算必须要忍受被自己最讨厌的麻瓜和一堆麻瓜制品包围的感觉，他也只能忍了。

所以——主要责任还是在疤头身上。

*

当德拉科换了衣服带着墨镜躺在15层甲板的遮阳伞下时，他开始坚信“波特是个永远无法消停的搞事精”这句话是个真理。

哈利·波特，目前巫师届的大名鼎鼎第一人，总是在外人面前表现地成熟镇定令人安心的傲罗队长，现在正穿着新买的麻瓜泳裤在大型水上娱乐设施上疯玩，在又一遍从七拐八弯的通道里滑进底端的水池后，连浴巾都没披就跑到他面前兴奋地问，你确定不去试试吗那个真的超好玩诶！

Hello，你还记得我是谁吗？德拉科很想这么问他。

兀自兴奋的人并没有意识到自己现在的模样对于别人来说是怎样的冲击。晶莹的水珠挂满了他全身，在阳光的照射下反光得发亮，还有好些顺着脖颈一直向下流过肌肉匀称的胸膛和腹部，最后没入泳裤的边缘，泳裤衣料里积蓄的水又从下摆处淌过白花花的大腿，令人想入非非。

这个所谓的人目前特指德拉科·马尔福。

德拉科简直没办法控制自己的视线，它就像被磁石吸住了一样黏在面前人的身上，他都顾不得骂自己没出息。虽然以前也经常在圣芒戈给黑发傲罗做检查和治疗，但对方这种几乎和全裸差不多的状态他还是第一次见。

身体的其他部位也并不听大脑的指挥，口干舌燥热气上涌，他觉得自己再下去都要起反应了。他妈的。

如何跟暗恋对象在度假状态下独处一周？在线等，非常急。

最终他不太自然地撇开了头，站起身往自助餐厅门口走去：“只有你才会喜欢这种幼稚的麻瓜玩意。”

身后传来哈利毫不留情的嘲笑：“彼此彼此吧，是谁前几天还信誓旦旦地说绝对不会喜欢麻瓜的东西，现在又要去吃今天第——第几个了？第七个？你是准备把甜筒当饭吃吗？”

“操你，波特！”

*

夜幕降临后哈利去了5层的PUB，德拉科也跟着一起去了。绝不是因为他无法容忍“波特被愚蠢的麻瓜扒掉衣服”这一可能性的存在。

当晚有调酒游戏，专业调酒师现场教学，所有感兴趣的人都可以去吧台后面尝试自己调酒。

意料之中，哈利像个好奇宝宝一样观摩完了整个过程后，带着跃跃欲试的表情排起了队。

德拉科对麻瓜的调酒技巧没有任何兴趣，但他还是忍不住在哈利走进吧台时望过去，这一看便移不开眼了。

黑发男人生疏地摇着调酒器，在吧台后面左右转着寻找需要的材料，微低的头后露出一截纤长的光洁后颈，白色的衬衫敞开了两粒扣子，颈窝处的细汗闪着微光，整个人就像一只立在银冠上摇摆不定的白天鹅，就连笨拙的动作也显得可爱，丝毫不影响他的美丽动人。

德拉科想起了以前魔药课上男孩笨手笨脚的样子，有段时间Snape故意把他的座位调到自己最得意的门生旁边，哈利依旧隔三差五就会炸掉一个坩埚，德拉科总是一边嘲讽他一边收拾好狼藉演示起正确的做法。彼时的他已经发觉黑发男孩那个样子有趣又好玩。

哈利·波特一定是最烈的火焰威士忌，后劲十足，仅是闻着味就足以让他醉十多年，时间越久醉得越厉害。

* 

佛罗伦萨周边的小镇午后阳光灿烂，不同于英国的常年阴雨绵绵，舒适又宜人。两个人影一前一后地在小路上移动着，时不时交叠在一起。

哈利喜爱这种气候，他喜欢太阳，他觉得阳光总是代表着光明与希望，而夏季地中海沿岸的天气让他的心情都变得格外愉悦。

德拉科正好相反，习惯了常年待在家里的他讨厌过于热辣的太阳，更讨厌长时间暴露在阳光下，这也是他的皮肤呈现一种接近病态的苍白的原因之一。前一天的甲板上哈利一直在嘲笑他不像个欧洲人，从英国跑来地中海却仍然躲在遮阳伞下，像个吸血鬼似的对阳光避之不及，他哼了一声并不反驳。

他现在觉得昨晚答应波特的出游邀请简直就是自己脑子抽风了。

——算了，他因为碰上波特而干的脑子抽风事还少吗。

他们其实也没走多久，只是在魔法界大家都习惯了用飞路或幻影移形，再不济还有飞天扫帚，更不用说马尔福家的少爷从小养尊处优，哪里受得了在大太阳下徒步走一两个小时。

哈利看着他不太好的脸色，只怕是心里把自己和麻瓜世界骂了一万遍了，不由觉得有点哭笑不得。

“大少爷，你体力堪忧啊。”哈利推开一家阴凉处的Café的门，示意德拉科进去。

金发男人只剜了他一眼，似乎累得连话都不想说了。

意大利人天性热情奔放，两个相貌出众的男人刚进店里便有好几个人投来饶有兴趣的目光，甚至有人已经站起来想来搭讪。年轻的服务员迎上来，眉眼含笑地问有什么能帮助你们的吗Sweet Hearts？

哈利腼腆地微笑，要了一杯这里挺有名的卡布奇诺，而德拉科说什么也不肯尝尝看，只要了一杯柠檬水。

十几分钟后，另一个服务生端来的盘子里还放了一块提拉米苏，对上哈利疑惑的目光却并不做解释，只暧昧地笑了笑，打着手势表示是那边的女士和她的伙伴送给你们的。

小蛋糕的旁边放着一张卡片，上面写着一行好看的意大利圆体字，哈利并不懂意大利文，只当是热情的当地人示好的又一种形式。

他没有拒绝这份好意，愉快地享用起甜品来。对面的金发男人望着窗外发呆，转回来瞥到放在碟子边的卡片时愣了愣，然后嗤笑一声扬着眉毛看向正在用勺子挖甜品的人，看了一会突然抬手擦去了粘在他嘴角的几颗碎屑。

哈利惊得勺子都差点掉了，抬眼撞上一个标准的马尔福式假笑，耳朵同时捕捉到不远处角落里传来抑制不住的偷笑，转头看去正是刚才送他们提拉米苏的那两位女士，一旁的服务生脸上则又挂上了刚才那样的笑容。

他这才发现似乎有什么不对劲的地方，重新拿起那张卡片，翻到背面才发现最底端有一行很小的英文字：Hey! You two make a good couple.

嘿！你们天生一对。

哈利惊讶地张开嘴又闭上，脸一下子烧得通红，好一会才反应过来摆着手开口：“No…we are not……”

然而并没有人理会他这毫无说服力的发言，周围响起一片善意的口哨声，还有好几个人看热闹不嫌事大地鼓起掌来。

这敢情是把他和德拉科当成一对还在暧昧期的准情侣了。哈利有口说不清，只觉得尴尬万分，另一位当事人却跟没事人似的，依旧神闲气定地喝着柠檬水，如果忽视他泛红的耳朵的话。

哈利却顾不了那么多，剩下小半杯卡布奇诺也不喝了，起身拉着德拉科就离开了咖啡店。

直到他们走出很远了，他才猛然想起了什么：“你刚才，故意的吧？” 就算把自己也搭进去都要看我笑话，什么毛病啊。

金发男人看过来的眼神意味不明。“你觉得是，那就是。”

哈利有种说不上来的感觉。刚才在Café被起哄的感觉也是这样，他其实并不讨厌，甚至有一种从未体会过的奇异感觉，但又说不出来为什么。

07

不同于德拉科对麻瓜和大型的吵闹场合本能的排斥，哈利一直都渴望体验那种真正融入人群、和许许多多的人一同游乐的感觉。

小时候姨妈一家从未给过他好脸色，他常年感受到的就只是碗柜里的阴冷潮湿，从来没有机会和他们一起出门玩乐；后来到了魔法界，他确实曾享受这样的快乐，可惜好景不长，战争的阴霾很快就到来了；战后，“救世主”的特殊身份使他无论走到哪儿都会被认出来、被包围，于是他再不敢光顾人多的热闹场合， 如非出于需要也绝不会出现在公共场所。

如今他终于有机会作为人群中普普通通的一员，去尽情享受高涨的欢乐气氛，不会被注视、被区别对待。在这里他不是所谓的救世主，即使只是短期的逃离也令他高兴——谁能想到呢，哈利 波特从来就不想当什么救世主。

佛罗伦萨是他们上岸游玩的第一站，已经错过那不勒斯和罗马的哈利逛遍了附近人来人往的的集市和景点，一直到太阳快落山邮轮即将起航，才恋恋不舍地告别了这个美丽的城市。

上船后他也并不消停，流连于各个娱乐场所，把在魔法界平时没机会去的类似地方去了个遍，甚至还跑到赌场玩推钱机赚回去一瓶香槟。

临近凌晨两点，哈利终于心满意足地回了房间，他惊讶地发现他的临时搭档竟然也还没睡，属于对方的卧房里仍然点着灯。他往里张望，金发男人正披着睡袍坐在桌边写着什么，羽毛笔划过羊皮纸的唰唰声在寂静的夜里清晰可闻。

男人在听到关门声后合上本子，塞进口袋里。他转过身来面对哈利，懒洋洋地开口。

“你还知道回来啊。”

黑发男人无辜地摊手：“难得不用当救世主的一天。”

“看来救世主放飞自我很成功咯？”

他以为哈利会说是啊，然后回房间倒头大睡，对方却一屁股坐到了沙发上，望着窗外的月亮渐渐敛去了笑意。

“我不知道……”他说。“这真像南柯一梦，不是吗。”

德拉科不太懂他的意思，大概又是个跟那拉文克劳的中国姑娘学来的词。

“你看啊，等我们过几天回去了，这一切就不会存在了。”哈利喝酒喝得微醺，他低下头小声地嘟哝，比起对话更像是在自言自语，“我还是得回去当那该死的救世主，不仅要工作，还要三天两头的对着一群根本不认识的人摆笑脸、笑到面部肌肉都抽筋，操……可是就算哪天真的空下来了我又不知道该干嘛了……”

他们在甲板上待着的那一天，德拉科曾问过他梦想中的生活是怎么样的。

他想了很久，久到手上的甜筒都融化了，黏糊糊的液体流到手上，又被他舔掉。他记得自己说，我只能想象出退休之后的生活——每天有充足的睡眠，带着笑容开启一天的生活，看看喜欢的魁地奇比赛，有所牵挂，无所愧对，放下一切负担，最好每年还能有那么一两次长途旅行。

那退休之前呢？金发男人继续问。

他一时语塞。

退休之前的哈利 波特的生活，应该是怎样的呢？兢兢业业饱含热情，做一个称职的傲罗，当好人们需要并且爱戴着的那个救世主，然后在合适的年纪拥有一个模范家庭——听起来很不错，是吗？但那只是人们希望的他的生活，是救世主应有的生活，而不是哈利 波特想要的生活。

作为一个独立的巫师个体，作为仅仅是名叫哈利·波特的一个男青年，他对未来没有憧憬，也已经失去了梦想。

他答不上来，便问自己学生时代的死对头，知道这些对你有什么用？

只是好奇而已。对方说。

好吧，那你呢，你喜欢你的职业吗？

我不知道。治疗师倒是很坦荡，但我觉得它教会了我不少东西，这就够了。

其实我偶尔也会觉得累。哈利轻声说。

那就休息啊，男人隔着墨镜瞟了他一眼，享受免费假期——这不是你说的么？

好吧，好吧。哈利低头玩起手指，决定不再想那么多。

前两天他向治疗师提的建议不能说没有私心，因为他其实隐约知道，也许自己才是最需要一个“与世隔绝”假期的人。

可救世主的身份哪有那么容易就能逃离的。

“你没有义务必须要做救世主的，哈利。”

温和的男声音量很低，在不大的空间里却是一清二楚。这是他第一次叫我的教名吧？哈利迷迷糊糊地想。

“没有人能和你感同身受，即使有，我可能也是这世界上最后几个有资格这么说的人……”

金发男人靠在门框上，灰蓝色的眼睛在月光下澄澈透亮，复杂情愫与心绪全都融化在这如水的目光里。

“这是很难。但无论如何，你该去尝试自己真正想要的东西。”

可是我连自己想要什么都不知道啊。哈利迷茫地想。他曾想过要让自己空下来，可那并没有任何效果，某种程度上来讲还是雪上加霜。

“你就像一只缩在坚硬的壳里不愿意出来的蜗牛。”

那又如何，哈利心想，又不是我想待在里面的，我是被关在这里的。

他不想再说下去了。不知从何时起，他变得抗拒容易让人变得感性的氛围，结局无非是陷入悲哀的死循环，这就是为什么他一点也不喜欢夜深人静。

可今晚好像不太一样，哈利仰起头盯着金发男人湖水般平静的眸子。

那是一种很奇妙的感觉，像是漂浮于半空中的虚幻，又像是着陆于地面上的安心。他仍然在往下坠落，但是这一回，柔软的羽毛床温柔地包裹住了他，他再也不用担心会一坠到底摔得粉身碎骨。

08

你知道怎么才能获得爱情吗？

当他们坐在摩纳哥海岸线边最高楼的顶层，吃着巨无霸眺望海景，哈利这么问德拉科。

度假的生活使人溶化，文艺与浪漫国度懒洋洋的粉色氛围熏陶下，许久不曾关注的话题又浮现上来了。

金发男人嗤笑，你的追求者都快从魔法部门口排到霍格沃茨了，这还不容易吗。

还真像他所说的，爱情或许不会凭空出现，但追求者可以。

哈利没有想到在麻瓜界他们竟然也能被认出来。被一个巫师。

一个对你图谋不轨的女巫师。德拉科强调。

嘿，只是我比较有名而已，名人效应懂吗！相信我，我也不想这样的好吗！哈利抗议。而且那个女孩明显比较喜欢你，他在心里说。

当时他们正走在摩纳哥最著名的蒙特卡洛大赌场门口，人手一个25欧的三球冰淇淋，正在就到底要不要去不远处的F1方程式赛车道旁逛一圈的问题争执不下。

“我他妈都要被晒死了，波特！”

“你不是才说过不要去逛周边的奢侈品店还拒绝了观光赌场吗？这地方哪还有什么别的室内的地方了？”

“……就不能回邮轮上吗？”

“你也太无趣了吧，又要回去吃八个甜筒？我还以为你会喜欢这种纸醉迷金的地方呢，有钱人家的大少爷。”

“麻瓜的上流社会关我什么事？”

女巫正是在这时候出现的。

“嘿，你们好！你们刚才是不是在说‘麻瓜’？”一个女人突然从他俩背后钻出来，哈利被她吓了一跳。

“你听错了。”异口同声。

“你们是觉得自己在魔法界不够有名吗？救世主哈利·波特和马尔福家的少爷？”

“……”

女巫带着两人去了一个隐蔽的角落，“真幸运啊，我也是英国人，本来是来戛纳看望祖父母，就顺便也来这儿玩一下，没想到就碰巧遇见你们了。可以合个影吗哈利！”

哈利靠过去对着女孩的自拍相机镜头摆了个pose。德拉科神色有些不耐，哈利一退出镜头就想把人拉走，女巫却并没有让他如愿。

“等等！”她叫住他们，哈利回过头，她的表情看起来有些奇怪，他说不上来那是什么。

“其实我是《女巫周刊》的编辑，本来计划过几个月要和您约专访的，马尔福先生。今天有幸碰到，请原谅我冒昧问你一个问题——是我们读者来信中呼声最高的一个。听说你一直拒绝家里安排的各种联姻或者相亲是因为不想结婚，是真的吗？”

“这不是废话？”

“所以你真的是不婚主义者吗？一直不恋爱也没关系吗？”

“关你什么事？”他皱起了眉。

“好吧，那是因为你其实已经有心上人但得不到她吗？”

金发男人听到这话身体微不可察地僵了僵。

“你问得太多了。”他语气不悦地说。

德拉科拉起全程在看戏的黑发男人，“我们还有事，再见，小姐。”

哈利转头抱歉地冲她笑笑，女巫似乎突然反应过来什么：“等一下，为什么你们两个会一起出现在这里？你们上学的时候不是死对头么？”

“人是会变的。而且来这里是公事。”德拉科面不改色，说完就扯着哈利幻影移形了。

哪有人一边吃冰淇淋一边办公事的啊？

女巫对着面前的一团空气目瞪口呆。波特和马尔福都一起出来旅行了，这世界到底发生了什么？

另一边，离邮轮不远的一处百货大楼里。

“你发什么神经！万一刚才被人看到了怎么办！”

“管他，不是还有个巫师在那垫后吗。”德拉科无所谓地挑挑眉，“还是说你还想留在那儿和她调调情，来段浪漫的异国恋情？”

“操你的马尔福！”

“她都叫你哈利了，一看就是迷恋你。”

“……”马尔福的脑子构造果然和一般人不一样。被广大读者询问为何单身至今原因的人明明是他吧？

但是话说回来，马尔福那么受欢迎确实是哈利意料之外的事。可想起上学的时候那群围着斯莱特林小少爷打转的女孩，这几天走在大街上时数不胜数来搭讪的人，似乎又是情理之中。

德拉科·马尔福一直都有很多追求者。

这个认知让哈利有种微妙的说不上来的感觉，像是被浸泡在用未成熟的柠檬泡成的茶水里，微苦带酸。

*

回到邮轮上时他们各怀心事。

晚上八点，5楼剧场的蓝脸人表演和大咖模仿秀。

哈利不常年生活在麻瓜界，有关麻瓜明星的认知大多来源于他人生头11年的生活经历，对台上的许多人物并不熟悉，而德拉科是完全一无所知。

不过最后上台的两位模仿的人物他都还算熟悉，哈利放下从表演开始起就一直握在手中的酒杯，猫王和麦当娜，都是很有名的歌手。

“麦当娜”表演到一半突然停了，宣布要在现场观众里现选一位嘉宾上台配合她表演。灯光扫过来时哈利眯了眯眼，他差点以为自己被选中了，心里一阵紧张，然后发现台上的女演员嘴里说的似乎是“金头发的先生”。

他幸灾乐祸地看向坐在身边的人，德拉科果然一脸WTF的阴沉表情，大概只是顾着在公共场合的面子才没有发作。

哈利差点就要笑出声来了，金发男人偏头看了一眼他憋笑得极其辛苦的样子，在他震惊的目光下从容地走上了台。

“麦当娜”让德拉科坐在椅子上，把脚屈起踩到椅面空着的地方，接着一只手牵引着男人的手从脚踝一直摸到大腿，然后又抬起一条腿驾到他肩上做起了一些较高难度的舞蹈动作。

德拉科从一开始的明显僵硬到后面变得自若起来，都由着那女人来，表演效果倒是不错，全剧场的人都在边笑边拍手称好。

“麦当娜”又示意他邀请自己跳舞，金发男人颇有绅士风范地弯腰行了吻手礼，随后一手轻搭在她腰上带着人跳起舞来。

哈利从一开始就保持着一种嘴巴能吞下一个鸡蛋的状态，目光像是钉在台上一样，他压根就没想到德拉科竟然会真的愿意上台和一个麻瓜互动——而且还是身体那么亲密紧贴的跳舞！

耳边全是人们鼓掌和吹口哨的声音，但他已经什么都听不进去了。梅林，马尔福那熟练的样子是和多少人跳过舞啊，到底为什么能这么让人移不开眼？

如果我是女人的话只怕也要对他芳心暗许——操，我在想什么呢。哈利摇着头试图赶跑脑子里奇怪的念头。

无论如何，马尔福在某些方面似乎真的很有天赋。怪不得尽管战后马尔福家不太受待见，但还是有那么多人喜欢他。

哈利说不清自己是什么心情，是不甘心看着自己以前一直不太看得惯的人那么受欢迎，还是惊讶于有这么好的条件他竟然都没谈过恋爱。

一个猜测突然冒上他的心头。

“你又发什么呆呢，波特？”

“啊？”哈利转头，德拉科的半侧脸近在咫尺，一不小心脱口而出：

“你是不是真的已经有喜欢的人了？”

黑暗的剧院里哈利看不真切对方的表情，德拉科的嘴唇抿成一条线，语调干巴巴：“……不关你事。”

那就是肯定的意思了。

“……你还为了她违抗父母的命令？”

“你就学不会闭嘴吗，波特？”

原来还真是！

没想到德拉科·马尔福竟然是个痴情种。莫名的胸闷感随着这个认知再次翻了起来，仿佛有一个装满了醋的气球被扎了个小孔，酸涩气体悄无声息地向外释放，起初并不明显，后来浓度越来越高，直到几乎溢满心室的每个角落。

这感觉，和六年级时看到金妮和迪安约会时的感觉似乎很像。哈利因为酒精而稀里糊涂的大脑没法处理这么复杂的信息，但他已经意识到有什么东西正在萌芽。

那是什么呢？

09

普罗旺斯是此次邮轮经停的最后一站。

天气很好，天空蓝得通透明澈，满山遍野的薰衣草迎着微风摇曳，如海洋般波浪起伏，大片散发的郁香迷离了夏的日光，像一层纱般铺洒下来。空气仿佛新鲜的冰镇柠檬水，清新凉爽。

哈利和德拉科顺着一行行排列整齐的薰衣草漫步到一个村庄，走到那紫色海洋的尽头时，一个白发苍苍的老妇人热情地招待了他们。

老妇人邀请他们进屋坐，端来两杯茶，听到他们说话，再开口便是一口流利的英文。在两人惊讶的目光下，她解释说自己其实是英国人，只是几十年前搬来了法国。

她转身把磁带盒里放的法语歌切换到了他们能听懂的英文歌。

If I die young, bury, bury me in satin   
Lay me down on a, bed of roses   
Sink me in the river, at dawn   
Send me away with the words of a love song

“如果我英年早逝，就把我埋葬在绸缎里  
将我的身体放在玫瑰床上  
黎明时分将我沉浸在河流里伴着爱之歌将我送走  
……”

旋律一被播放出来，老妇人的表情就稍稍变了。

是这首歌啊，她轻声叹道，我刚来这儿的时候几乎天天都听。

老妇人从房间里翻出一本破旧的相册，里面寥寥无几的相片都已经泛黄褪色，依稀看得出是几个年轻人和长辈们的合影。

老人坐在摇椅上喃喃自语，沧桑的声音讲述起曾经的故事。

二战爆发时才十几岁的她对战争还没有一个明确的概念，直到那一天，战火真真切切地烧到了她生活的城市。

许许多多的人在她眼前丧生，其中也包括她的父母和舅舅一家。她是大姐，必须担起保护弟弟妹妹的责任，他们幸运地暂时存活下来，却不得不终日东躲西藏、担惊受怕。没过几天，就在她出去寻找食物和可能在附近的营救部队的空档，纳粹分子扫荡残余发现了躲在树林里的男孩和女孩，待她回去时，10岁的妹妹和5岁的弟弟已经成了冰凉的尸体。

她很幸运，一直活到了战争结束，可她再也无法在那个丧失了自己最亲密最重要的人的地方待下去，于是她远走他乡来到法国定居。在这里她遇到了她后来的丈夫——一个退伍军人，他们互相抚慰，他们相爱，伤口也渐渐随着时间的流逝而被抚平，只是偶尔想起时仍会在深夜流泪。

可惜老天到我暮年时分还要天降寒霜，老人的目光黯淡而伤感，车祸说来就来，老伴和孙子就那样走了。

都已经过去好几年啦，我还是耿耿于怀。生命啊，确实太脆弱了。她重重地叹息一声，生与死，真的就在一线之间。

战争和生死。对他们来说再熟悉不过的话题，甚至已经到了一种可怕的境地。德拉科扭头去看身边的人，哈利垂着眼帘神情恍惚。

生与死，对经历过战争的人来说，绝不是一个模糊不清的遥远概念。战时被鲜血洗浴的日子是最残酷的洗礼，没有人比他们更明白那意味着什么。

可战争的结束并不意味着这一切的终结，就像傲罗哈利必须要奔波在抓捕食死徒余党和其他各种各样犯罪分子的路上，而德拉科作为医院的治疗师每天都会见证无数的生死。

温婉的旋律仍然萦绕在耳边。

“这献给那些年少时候失去生命的人  
献给那些仍然沉浸在悲痛中的家庭  
我知道你们所有在生的人依旧很受伤  
因为失去了至亲至爱  
和不再和我们在一起的孩子  
……”

“我们深深呼吸着但这并没有缓解  
他们离开的太突然  
依旧活生生地印在那一刻  
……”

哈利靠在椅背上，眼睛看向窗外，找不到聚焦的地方。

德拉科注视着他安静的侧颜，知道他又想起了那场战争与死去的人们，一瞬间心里涌过许许多多的回忆，好多话梗在喉口，却无法开口说一个字。

他想起圣芒戈的重症监护病房，阳光从百叶窗的缝隙落进来，在地上被分割成一条一条的，好像天堂门口的斑马线。在这个无声的路口，谁能平安地走过去，谁会永远地留下来，通通无人知晓。在来到这里之前，有人情怀万丈理想远大，有人兢兢业业只求安稳，但当他们来到这里，就无一例外只有一个愿望：活下来，走出去。

他已经不太记得自己最初决定走出马尔福庄园进入圣芒戈时是怎样的想法，多半是因为终于受不了日复一日无趣又没有盼头的日子，而治疗师恰恰又是最能让他的魔药学天赋物尽其用的职业。后来他才发现，从他选择成为一个治疗师的那一刻起，其实已经踏上了一个没有硝烟的战场，走上一场永远不会结束的战争征途——生与死的战争。

每日穿梭于病房和检验研究室间，即使不是接触和抢救病人最多的主任医师，德拉科也已见过了太多的生与死，随之而来的情绪有欣喜若狂，有悲痛欲绝，也有无可奈何，人世间最鲜明的情感都在这里聚集。

他害怕死亡，怕得要死，几乎每天都要面对的死亡完全无法让他变得淡然半分，只是让他更感生命脆弱。最初的时候他感到恐惧，即使那些在生死线上挣扎的人都与他素不相识，还是会为他们捏一把汗；后来他慢慢学会接受这些，便开始希望自己能救回更多的人。

然而魔法不是万能的，圣芒戈也不是生命保障的代名词，治疗师不可能有能力救回每一个被送到这里的人。那里的每一天都由数不清的喜讯与噩耗编织而成，人们听闻喜讯的第一反应总是“感谢梅林”，可当噩耗来临，梅林就被遗忘，治疗师成了替罪羊，总要到事后才会感叹命运不公。

偶尔有人会认出他，指着他大喊你这个作恶多端的小人，医院竟然允许一个食死徒来当治疗师，我要投诉，你快滚开。更有甚者，在家属不幸病逝后直接指控是他故意害死了人，还扬言要告他。最后的结果当然是不了了之，事实总会还他清白。

这并不好受，但是次数多了，也就习惯了。有些时候，他甚至真的怀疑是自己的魔药治疗出了问题才导致病人的死亡，然后被难过和愧疚的情绪淹没。

马尔福这个姓氏似乎从来都与悲天悯人扯不上关系。但人总是会变的吧，德拉科心想。看着一个个活生生的生命在眼前逝去，以前的他或许只会感到惊恐，现在的他作为一个治疗师，比起惋惜和害怕，更多的是无力感和莫名的负罪感。

他想说我好像终于有点理解你的“救世主”情怀了，那种不顾一切第一反应就把责任揽到自己身上的心理，和对亡者无法释怀的歉疚。

可战争中的人大多身不由己，若是把逝去的生命都归咎于最伟大的战争英雄身上，显然是荒唐的。

他想说我知道你在战争中失去了很多，许多至亲的人都再也回不来了，但那真的不是你的错。

他想说你能不能在乎一下自己的生命，我好怕哪天你再次躺在圣芒戈的病床上，而我却无能为力。万一哪天你真死了我可怎么办啊。

他想说……

“他们从未真正离开  
他们活在了我们的心中  
我知道的，因为我能够感觉他就在那儿  
他们俯视着我们  
引导我们经历所有的煎熬  
帮我们找到所有的迷惑  
当如此年轻的人离开时，伤痛会加倍  
但他们将通过我们来生活  
因此他们能看的见我们是怎么生活的  
看的见我们所有的眼泪和快乐  
和介于两者之间的一切  
我们在空气中举杯  
为了那些我们再也看不见的人  
……”

哈利终于开口说话了。他问老妇人，您当初是怎么彻底走出战争的阴霾的？

老人微笑，慈祥地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“孩子，我不知道你经历过什么，我只想告诉你：过去的就让它过去吧，还存活着的人们不该一直沉湎于悲痛回忆，这不会是天上的人们所希望看到的。”

“你要对自己好，去尝试拥抱崭新的生活，无论是为了你自己，还是为了已经逝去的亲友。” 

*

德拉科跟在哈利身后，低着头一步一步踏着他的脚印，没注意到身前的人已经停了下来，一鼻子碰在矮个男人的后脑勺上。

“我不喜欢当救世主，不仅是因为觉得累了。还有一个原因，你知道么？”他突然开口。

德拉科抬头，黑发傲罗的侧脸近在眼前，他撞上来后哈利并没有躲闪，以至于现在他连他鼻尖上的毛孔都能看得清楚。好近。

对方并没有等他回答的意思，自顾自说了下去。“人们需要救世主的时候，通常都没什么好事，不是吗？每一次，总是伴随着创伤与鲜血，甚至是死亡。”

“战前或是战时，黑魔头还在的时候，固然比现在凶险不知道多少倍，但那时候好歹还有个盼头，我想着等他死了一切就会好的，大不了就是我死，总之一切都会有个结果。可现在呢？就好像踏上了一条虽然平坦，但永远也看不到尽头的路……”他伸手拽了两把薰衣草茎，轻轻揉搓把玩起紫色的穗。

“可我看过够多死亡了。也受够了。”

所以你不想再当救世主。

“我是想逃离这个身份，可这不等于那些事就不存在了，那些鲜血和死亡，它们依然存在。我无法真的忽视它们，无论是过去的，还是现在的。”

所以你依然在做一个尽心尽职拼命的傲罗。

“于是我总是把日程排得很满，用繁忙的工作来分散注意力，这样我就没有多余的时间胡思乱想了。所以我从来没想过自己真正想要的是什么，我也想不出来。”

所以你其实依然没有真正从战争中走出来。

“我的朋友们都以为我早就不再活在过去了，因为我见他们的时候总是笑嘻嘻的，多数时候都生龙活虎，你看，我甚至还有精力每次到圣芒戈都和你吵吵架。”哈利侧过头看着他，绿色的眼眸在夕阳下亮得不可思议，“老实讲我都快被自己说服了……但那不是真的。”

“你说我像只不愿出壳的蜗牛。我想你说的没错。”不知是不是错觉，黑发男人的神情似乎有了微弱而温和的笑意。

“那么，找到阻碍你出来的门了么。”德拉科也转头去看他，嘴角扬起微小的弧度。

“唔……也许？我不知道。”哈利歪了歪头，“我昨天在想，什么能彻底把我拉出来。或许爱情可以，可那太遥远了。”

“听着，疗伤是个漫长的过程——这点我深有体会——你得有点耐心。在那之前，你得先明白一件事。”德拉科慢吞吞地说，“你可能懒得听我的话，但圣芒戈的老院长可就有说服力多了，是不是？”

于是哈利听到男人温和的嗓音，德拉科非常缓慢而坚定地背诵起那段被刻在脑海里的话：

灵魂最美妙的音乐是慈悲，幸福最真实的地方是至善。可是不敢正视生死、无法承担痛苦，就不可能真正做到仁慈；生活并不是电影，生活永远更加艰难，有更多考验，第一个需要我们以至善胸怀去对待的人，便是自己。

欢悦与悲剧都需要智慧去领悟，生命永远应该被热爱，不是为了什么理由。*

哈利以为他的心早已干枯而坚硬了，可是在那一刻，它似乎又变回了一捧散发清香的泥土。当层层坚冰渐渐融化，他最柔软的内芯袒露在外，被冰封许久的种子终于得以破土而出。

春天就要来了。

10

“我想回霍格沃茨了。”

那天晚上，他们待在房间里整理行李时，哈利突然说。

德拉科正在清点自己带来的厚重的魔药书，随口嗯了一声。

“嗯……教教黑魔法防御术挺不错的，我想McGonagall教授不会介意的。”

尽管心思还在魔药书上，德拉科的耳朵还是捕捉到了哈利话里的一些重要信息，他猛地转过来：“你说什么？？？”

“回霍格沃茨啊。”哈利的语气很自然，“对自己好点，不是么？我想来想去也不知道自己想要什么生活，不如回学校，弥补一下学生时代最后几年一直被黑魔王追杀而没好日子过的遗憾。”

德拉科没想到他竟然这么快就作了如此重大的决定。“魔法部真的会放过你？”

“又没说员工不能辞职。”黑发男人耸耸肩，“我回去就跟Kingsley说去。”

你他妈又不是一般的职员。德拉科突然记起来他们马上就要回到出发点巴塞罗那了，这免费的假期明天就要结束了。

“再说，可能过阵子我还会回去。等我，嗯，心态彻底好了的时候。”

他们明天就要回去了。波特说他回去就要辞职，跟傲罗办公室说拜拜。

“过阵子是多久？”

“说不准，我想起码也得个把年吧？哦，也有可能再也不回去了，反正现在食死徒余党都清缴的差不多了，魔法部我也早就待烦了。”他表情真挚，不像是在开玩笑。

“你——你他妈——”德拉科突然觉得有点气闷，在对方投来的不解的目光下又不得不把脏话收回去，“你知道小孩子很烦人吧，不怕自己被气死？”

哈利似乎觉得有些好笑，“不啊。我连你当年那些坚持不断的混球行为都能忍，还怕什么？应该没几个小孩比你当年还讨厌了吧？”

“我——”德拉科想反驳，却又觉得一口气梗在心口，“你——你真的决定好了？”

“是啊。”哈利看向他的目光愈发疑惑，他偏了偏头：“你这么激动干嘛？”

金发男人抿着唇不开口，脸色却越来越差。

“说起来还要谢谢你呢，没这几天的话，我也不会这么快想通……”哈利小声地说，不明白对方怎么了。

“操，闭嘴吧波特，你什么都不懂。”

金发治疗师一开口就是很冲的语气，他自己似乎也被吓了一跳。他没好气地瞪了眼一脸懵的黑发男人，转身进了卧室顺便摔上了门，留哈利一个人在起居室一脸惊讶。

*

德拉科把自己摔在床上，两眼无神地盯着天花板。

波特以后不当傲罗了，连管事也不管了。这意外着他不会隔三差五就来圣芒戈了，无论是因为自己受伤还是护送队员——瞧瞧他多卑鄙多可悲，竟然沦落到要暗恋对象受伤才能见到对方，却还偷偷渴望着与他多相处。德拉科在心里苦笑。

过去的每一次，他都又期望又不想跟哈利见面，每每见到黑发傲罗总是怀着一种庆幸忐忑又罪恶的心情，为能多看他几眼而开心，为他虽然受伤但无大碍而庆幸，为自己希冀的见面竟然非得以他受到伤害为代价而感到罪恶。

现在哈利不再当傲罗了，这是好事，他不会再天天都面临可能致命的危险，也意味着他终于要真正从过去走出来了。可对于德拉科来说，从此以后，他连两人间最后一丝联系也不再拥有了，很有可能会再也没有机会见到他那黑发绿眼的心上人。

他们很熟，熟到令旁人叹为观止的地步，但他们几乎没有任何私下的见面与联系。这很奇怪，不是吗？可对于德拉科来说，这一点都不奇怪。

他不敢约他出去，不敢对他流露真情。

他多喜欢他，喜欢到等他自己意识到这情感时已经像脱缰的野马般无法回头，喜欢到害怕开口说喜欢，只敢把这份喜欢深深隐藏在恶劣态度的伪装下。他的爱是无法声张的隐秘之歌，如同独自走在夜色中时听见临街的窗户里传出曾经挚爱的辞藻段落，心中欣喜疯狂蔓延却无法分享，只能对着空无一人的街道露出苦涩笑容。

他早就做好了将这份情感一辈子烂在心中的准备，但他完全没有作好再也见不到对方的准备，尽管这似乎是件迟早会发生的事。

几个月见不到那绿眼睛的家伙已经是一种煎熬了。德拉科无法想象以后的日子该怎么办。

11

宏伟的邮轮在第二天黎明时分准时靠岸。

哈利靠在15层甲板的栏杆上看了最后一次海上日出，清晨的朝阳把远处的天空和海面都染成了玫瑰色，绮丽的朝霞如同缎带般美丽。阳光真好啊，他在心里感叹，自己的生活也终于要随着这新升的初阳，迎来一个新的篇章了。

他一直等到日上三竿才回了房间，准备等人流量小的时候再下船。德拉科还是窝在房间里，从前一天他把自己关进去后就再也没出来过。

哈利不知道他到底又在发什么神经，这一周来对方让他觉得反常的地方实在太多，他也不打算深究，只当是马尔福家的大少爷惯常的古怪。

房门突然开了，金发男人戴着和来时一样的墨镜走了出来，看到哈利还在房里时似乎有些惊讶，驻足盯着他看了几秒，又继续抬脚往门边走去。

“再见，波特。”

哈利眨了眨眼的功夫，金发男人便从眼前消失了。他愣了好久才反应过来，刚才德拉科其实是想趁他不在时不告而别，顿时就恼火起来。

两天前明明说好了要一起在巴塞罗那逛一下再回英国的，现在他说走就走算怎么回事？还以为这一周相处和那么多次主题深沉的谈话之后，两人的关系会有些大的改变，没想到马尔福竟然还是那副“永远不要相信一个斯莱特林”的德行。他妈的。

被当面放了鸽子的哈利心情变得不美妙起来，在套房里转了一圈意外发现治疗师落了一个墨绿色的硬壳笔记本在抽屉里，哼了一声揣在兜里一起带走了。

下次见面一定要好好嘲笑马尔福一番，他愤愤地想，或者拿这本子要挟他去做点什么事。

*

两个月后。

哈利批着作业，看到一个学生提到“乌龙出洞”时忍不住笑起来。这个咒语不常被使用，他唯一有印象的还是十几年前跟他决斗的那个家伙一脸得意的样子……

啊，马尔福。他脑海里浮现出那个金发男人的样子，突然意识到他们有两个多月没见过面了。

这太奇怪了，以前不是经常见面的吗。哈利坐在霍格沃茨的教师办公室里托着腮，百思不得其解。

批着剩下的论文时他又想起自己也好久没去过圣芒戈了，因为现在不当傲罗不怎么会受伤了，顿时恍然大悟。

啊。原来自己和那家伙的交集一直以来都基本只在圣芒戈啊。

那岂不是意味着以后都不太见得到他了？

——不用再见死对头好像是件好事，可为什么一想到以后见不到那金发的混蛋，心里竟然有点空空的。

他恍惚间想起在邮轮的房间里最后一次见到德拉科的时候，对方说再见的样子似乎不像是随口敷衍，更像是某种告别，就好像——好像可能再也见不到他似的。

哈利掂着羽毛笔发起呆来，一抬手不小心打翻了一旁的架子，几本书被撞到了地上，其中一本还仰面向上摊了开来。

他低头看了一眼，发现被摊开的正是之前在麻瓜邮轮上捡回来的德拉科的笔记本。

这个本子看起来很破旧，可以看出经常被翻动，封面上没有标题。它的主人用咒语把它锁了起来，哈利本没什么偷窥别人隐私的爱好，但他实在是太好奇了，便带着一种报复的心理尝试了解锁。他作为曾经身经百战的傲罗，没什么加密咒语能难倒他，但这一个奇怪得很，所有常用解锁咒语都不管用。

后来它还是被解锁了，过程却玄乎极了。哈利都已经准备放弃了，双手拿起本子时不知触到了什么开关，“咔”的一声，锁竟然就那样开了。

当时他拿起来后翻了翻开头的几页，都是些魔药学的课本笔记和对方摸索出来的技巧，有些字迹还乱七八糟的。哈利对魔药没有兴趣，学得也不算好，毕业之后能不碰就不碰，随便翻了几页就把那本子扔在桌子上遗忘了。

当时他完全没有想过为什么马尔福要随身带着一本上学时期的魔药笔记本。

现在被摊开在他面前的这一页明显不是什么笔记，用的墨水不一样，排版也有规律得多，依稀还能看到几行日期。

看起来像是日记一类的东西。哈利若有所思地捡起了那本子，如果说以前他可能不会对马尔福的日记感兴趣（好吧，除了六年级），现在就大不一样了。

他很想知道那家伙的脑袋里到底装了些什么，为什么总是那么捉摸不透。

于是哈利的手翻起本子已经泛黄的内页，找到那些不一样的记录起始之处读了下去。

笔记本主人的字体潇洒又隽秀，语言不甚华丽却真实。随着一行行断断续续的文字，一些陈旧的往事在他面前铺陈开来，旧光阴缓缓唱起了悠扬的歌。

12

1993年10月9日  
愚蠢的疤头今天被我吓到了！哈哈哈哈哈哈，瞧他那惊慌失措的蠢样子。  
……  
1993年12月6日  
期末考试第一名又是那个泥巴种，可恶。  
又要被父亲骂了……  
……  
1993年12月18日  
今天在霍格莫德莫名其妙被一个看不见的人耍了，真是见鬼，不是说隐形斗篷是看不到外面的吗？等我逮到那个玩阴的家伙，一定要揍他一顿。  
1993年12月19日  
我越来越觉得昨天那个家伙很可能是疤头。靠。  
……  
1994年2 月14日  
梅林，为什么那些女孩那么疯狂又烦人？简直比愚蠢的波特还可怕。  
……  
1994年8月13日  
魁地奇世界杯。啊，也就一般般，没那么有趣。  
看到疤头了，果然还戴着那副傻不拉几的眼镜，和一群穷鬼混在一起。啧。

哈利有些哭笑不得，年少时的铂金小少爷还真是个幼稚鬼。

……  
1994年9月22日  
老天啊，疤头终于疯了吗，报名参加三强争霸赛？他不要命了？？？  
1994年10月19日  
疤头竟然对那个徽章毫无反应，也太无趣了吧？  
不过是有点太丑太傻了，反正我自己是不会去戴的。  
1994年11月3日  
看来他是真的不要命了。  
……  
1994年12月15日  
无聊的圣诞舞会。  
PS.就波特那个不协调的样子还领舞呢，真是太好笑了。  
……  
1995年6月24日  
You-Know-Who回来了……  
……  
1995年10月23日  
波特最近总是神神秘秘的，不晓得在干些什么见不得人的事情，人影都见不到。  
1995年11月8日  
他被禁赛了。一想到二年级时的事就觉得他活该，哈哈哈哈哈。  
……  
1996年2月14日  
疤头竟然在和那个拉文克劳的东方女孩约会。  
疤头竟然也会谈恋爱。操，我都还没谈过。  
今年的情书和礼物倒是比去年更多，可惜我一个都不感兴趣。  
1996年2月16日  
布雷斯和潘西建议我在追求者里随便找个还过得去的人恋爱，这样我就不会一天到晚跟他们烦波特了。  
搞笑，我哪有一天到晚波特不离口？  
……  
1996年3月18日  
女孩子真的太麻烦了，我就不该听信他们的鬼话。真不知道疤头是怎么忍得了的，奇怪。  
……  
1996年4月20日  
波特果然在组织着什么见不得人的集会，呵呵。  
1996年6月17日  
那老蛤蟆竟然扇了疤头一巴掌，她是疯了吗？！（不清晰的划痕）  
操，我为什么要关心波特有没有被人打？

在这之后再一次出现笔记是半年后了，字迹是不同于以往的歪扭，看起来像是颤抖着手分了好几次才写完。

六年级啊……哈利摸着下巴，想起了自己着了魔般跟踪对方的日子。

1996年12月20日  
我好害怕……  
怎么办，完不成的话我们都会死……  
……  
（若干纸页被撕扯掉的痕迹和大块的黑色墨团）  
……  
1997年4月30日  
好痛啊。  
1997年6月7日  
他会杀死我的。我马上要死了。  
我才17岁，我不想死……

笔迹到这里便戛然而止，本子上可以看出一些撕页的痕迹，似乎被扯掉的页数并不少。之后到大战的那段黑暗日子没有人会想回忆，对于德拉科 马尔福来说想必也是不堪回首的噩梦，确实没必要留着。

2000年4月14日  
上班还挺累的。不过我真的不想再待在庄园里发霉了。  
……  
2000年5月20日  
梅林，我今天竟然遇到波特了。  
他受伤了，不过好像不太严重，导师给他施了个挺简单的治愈咒就好了。  
2000年6月5日  
20岁生日在病房里遇到受伤的疤头，这个生日礼物可真不太妙。  
2000年6月17日  
波特又来圣芒戈了，不过这次是护送受伤的队员。  
啧，这些傲罗也太蠢了吧，那种小儿科的咒语都没躲过去，非要在身上留疤。跟疤头似的。  
不过这是不是意味着我以后就能经常见到他了？  
2000年7月31日  
生日快乐。  
2000年8月10日  
他重伤了。身上全是血。还在昏迷中，不过没有生命危险了。  
2000年8月16日  
他不会哪天就真的突然死了吧……  
2000年9月3日  
疤头来配药了。他果然不跟我吵架就难受，呵。  
……  
2001年7月31日  
生日快乐。——To 波特  
……  
2002年7月31日  
生日快乐。——To 哈利  
……

三年间这本子上几乎记录了每一次傲罗和治疗师的见面，他甚至偶尔还会写写那一天哈利穿了什么衣服，跟他讲了些什么话。

哈利打了个哈欠。马尔福真的好无聊，别人都在秘密本子里写写暗恋对象什么的，也就他这奇葩才会事无巨细地记录自己和学生时代死对头的每次见面吧，十年如一日，不累吗。

他又想起德拉科是有喜欢的人的，而且应该还没在一起，为什么这本子里一个字也没提到那个人？

……

不会吧……

被自己突然意识到的可能性惊得手一抖，几张纸从本子封底的夹层里掉出来，落在他腿上。其中一张看起来破破烂烂的，好像被撕扯过后又揉皱了才再展开。哈利捡起掉落的纸张读了起来。

1998年11月9日  
妈妈问我当时是怎么想到把魔杖丢出去的。

太多人想知道这个问题的答案了。

马尔福家族从来都是明哲保身的代名词。德拉科和纳西莎在战争最后时刻的倒戈，被人们编出无数种理论，似乎他们做出选择前必定会经过百十次的思考与衡量，把每一分利益都衡量得清清楚楚。

但哈利从来不信其中的任何一种猜测。如果说纳西莎对伏地魔撒谎是出于一个母亲爱的本性与报恩，那么德拉科在黑魔头的眼皮底下冲出来把魔杖扔给他，就是在拿自己的命做赌注，参与一场胜率低的可怜的博弈。

这种行为的解释只能是本能反应——但是，为什么呢？哈利一度对此感到非常迷惑，却一直找不到合适的机会问。

其实我自己也想不明白。  
丢完魔杖我才意识到，梅林，那可是在伏地魔的眼皮底下。

可能是因为我不想他死。我从来都不希望他真的从这个世界上消失。  
当时以为他真的死了。那个黑头发家伙从海格怀里滚到地上的时候，我想，无论如何他不能再死一次吧。  
哪怕只有一线机会，也要让他活下去。

如果再来一次，我应该还是会做出同样的选择吧。

1999年11月20日  
我有没有可能，喜欢他？……梅林啊。不是真的被潘西说中了吧……

2000年2月14日  
情人节快乐，虽然你的情人不是我。

2001年6月5日  
今年的生日愿望是能多见见他，但是不要总是在圣芒戈了。

2002年1月27日  
有人说我们相处模式像打情骂俏的情侣，要是真的话我该大笑出声了。  
但那个傻瓜下辈子都不可能想到那一层去。

2002年6月5日  
新的一岁，我还是在沉迷那个黑发绿眼的糟糕家伙。梅林的袜子，这种日子什么时候才是个头啊。

2003年4月13日  
潘西说我已经彻底着魔了，满脑子都是波特。  
也许吧。反正他永远也不会知道……不要知道最好。

……

墨绿色的硬壳本子砰的一声掉在了地上，连带着几张零散的纸张也在空中飘了起来。哈利呆呆看着手中的纸稿，满脸通红神情恍惚。

13

“哈利。”

被唤了名字的人蔫蔫地趴在桌上，对好友的呼唤置若罔闻。

距离他翻看马尔福的日记本已经过去了一周。

距离他知道曾经的死对头其实喜欢自己这件事，也过去一周了。

一整周，他给学生上课时心不在焉，讲着讲着就会想起当年自己学到这里时的情景，想起黑魔法防御课上总是坐在他身后或邻桌的家伙。他走在霍格沃茨校园里，处处留藏着他将近七年的记忆，马尔福捉弄他，马尔福和他在走廊上决斗，马尔福嘲笑他的着装发型，马尔福对着他假笑，马尔福……

他整个年少时的校园生活都是马尔福。回想他意外不断但仍然精彩纷呈的霍格沃茨生活，伏地魔的阴影占据了太大的部分，以至于他之前从来没有意识到那个金头发的混蛋竟然在自己的生活里占了那么大的比重。

马尔福，马尔福……这家伙怎么这么烦人呐。

哈利叹口气直起身。赫敏站在他面前，正在等他把碗里的食物吃掉，好把餐具拿走清洗。

“你到底怎么了哈利？”

“我不知道。”他说，“我在想，如果你突然发现一个你讨厌很久的家伙其实，呃，其实暗恋你，你会有什么感觉？”

赫敏用她智慧的双眼注视了他一会。“谁跟你表白了？”

“哦不不不！没有人跟我表白。”他赶忙说，“是我自己……额不是，是我突然想到的问题而已。”

他的好友狐疑的神色告诉他“你的说谎技巧烂透了”。但是赫敏没有戳穿他，她反问他：“你说的讨厌，有多讨厌呢？是这辈子都不想再看到他，还是觉得对方欠揍但实际上不排斥？”

“……”哈利想了想觉得要是这辈子都见不到马尔福了感觉还挺奇怪的。大概会觉得生活里少了什么东西的感觉吧……等等，他已经自动把马尔福规划到自己以后的生活里去了吗？

“再想想你究竟是为什么觉得那个人很讨厌。如果不是真的恨到骨子里的讨厌，那就想想你现在是真的讨厌他，还是只是习惯性的延续。”

“……”哈利觉得这个走向不太对。“敏，不是应该你回答我的问题的吗？”

“我是在回答你的问题。哈利，如果你连这些前提条件都描述不清楚的话，你怎么能指望我给出一个令你满意的回答呢？”

哈利满腹心事地回了自己家。

马尔福喜欢他这件事像块无法忽略的橡皮糖，牢牢地黏在心房上，但他却好像不怎么讨厌它。

正常的直男对于同性前死对头暗恋自己的消息，不会是这样的反应吧？

他迟钝的情感模块处理不了这样复杂的任务。

回想他寥寥无几的感情经历，毕业和金妮分手后就再也无缘恋爱，和秋及金妮的短暂恋情里也总是较为被动的那一个，似乎他一直都在等待别人靠近他。也许有无数个人在他看不见的角落里和那金发斯莱特林一样偷偷怀藏着对他的爱恋之情，他永远不会知道，那么马尔福和这些人又有什么不同呢？

他们是不一样的，你知道。头脑里有个声音这么对他说。

马尔福马尔福马尔福……烦死了。他自暴自弃地蒙住了头。

14

哈利以为只要不去想这件事，它就会自己过去，他也可以当做什么都没发生，继续原来的生活，偶尔见到马尔福的时候再和他互呛几句。

他错了。他根本没法停止想那个家伙，那个事实就像横亘在心头的磐石根本无法视而不见，而且他根本没机会见到马尔福。

被乱如麻的心绪弄得坐立不安的第5个星期，他终于坐不住了。他来到圣芒戈，想要见那金发治疗师一面，尴尬就尴尬吧，他想，至于之后怎么办，见了面再说。

三个多月没有马尔福的骚扰和欠揍的笑脸，他不适应得快疯了。他觉得自己可能脑子有病。

然而圣芒戈并没有马尔福的影子。

同事们说他休假了，期限不知。马尔福庄园也没人，来应门的家养小精灵告诉他主人出门了。

这算什么，他想，马尔福在躲他吗。他也许知道自己的本子丢了，但他没理由知道是哈利捡走了它，并且阴差阳错地破解了魔法锁，还把整本东西都看完了。

除非马尔福早就知道他可以打开那个本子。

哈利捏着本子的一角，指节泛白，没由来地有些恼火。

那个家伙，现在连见都不敢见他了吗。

四天后一个应酬酒会上，哈利发现秋曾经对他说过的一句中国俗语竟可笑地贴切——踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费工夫。

原来马尔福还没死呢。

金发男人穿得人模狗样的，站在角落的阴影里，看不清脸上的神情。

哈利穿过拥挤的人群，站到德拉科面前，不待对方反应过来就把人拽到一旁更隐秘的小角落里。

“你最近干什么去了？”

德拉科看到他时有些惊讶，但很快恢复了镇定。“没干什么，上班，回家，睡觉，期间休了个假。怎么，我吃了什么在哪睡觉救世主也要管吗？”

“你没有发现你有东西不见了吗？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”他撇开视线。

“你少装傻，马尔福。”哈利觉得火气又要上来了，他揪着面前人的领子，“承认喜欢我有那么难吗？”

“你看到了。”德拉科的语气很平静，“显然承不承认也没有什么意义。觉得恶心吗？被死对头有那样的想法。”

“我——你早不是死对头了。”

“我不是死对头你就会喜欢我吗。”德拉科对哈利的沉默没太大波澜，“你看。我不懂你既然……觉得不能接受，为什么还要来找我。”

“我没有不能接受。我也没有不喜欢你。”哈利握紧了垂在身侧的拳头，“我只是不能接受你躲着我。”

“……我没有躲着你。”

“你没有？”

“……”

“哦梅林，for Fuck's sake!”哈利实在忍受不了这家伙打太极似的毫无波动的神情，揪着他的领子凑了上去。

嘴唇碰撞在一起，冲击的力道撞得哈利牙齿生疼，他咬住德拉科的嘴唇迫使对方张开唇瓣，唾液混合在一起，那瞬间有道电流从嘴唇而起一路向下流窜，他整个人都颤抖起来。

德拉科的身体在他刚吻上去的那一刻是僵硬的，随后逐渐软化下来，哈利感觉到一只手穿过他的肩窝停栖在他的后脑勺上，把他拉得更近，舌尖相触，加深了这个吻。

一开始毫无章法的撕咬逐渐变得温吞下来，德拉科的舌头温柔地勾着哈利缠绵共舞，直到两个人都快窒息时才后退一步彼此分开。

哈利舔舔嘴唇，看着面前喘着气依然失语的人，突然笑了。

“你还要继续躲吗，马尔福先生？”

德拉科的回应是另一个几乎夺走他所有空气的吻。

15

“所以，感谢麻瓜？”

“不，感谢我的机智。是我自己要求去的，因为听说傲罗司派的人是你。”

“呵呵，被发现后只敢当鸵鸟的怂包没资格说这话。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *引自《生之欢乐》  
*歌词出自《2 Soon》，年代bug请忽略


End file.
